


Surface Tension

by Cerulean_Phoenix7



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, F/M, Globe Sex, Jaime and Brienne are archaeologists, Look there's just a lot of sex in this I'm not sorry, Oral Sex, Squirting, Table Sex Tuesday, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no globes were harmed in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Phoenix7/pseuds/Cerulean_Phoenix7
Summary: All great adventures start with a bang.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in 2020 when the original Table Sex Tuesday challenge was created, and this entry just happened to take a little bit longer. A few real-life hiccups later, and here we are!
> 
> Thanks to brynnmck and Dialects_and_Costumes for the beta work and encouragement, and thank you to kirazi for the title!

* * *

“We should take a trip somewhere,” Brienne said softly. She trailed her fingers along one of the globe’s meridian as if tracing a ribbon. Jaime, who had been sitting solemnly at Brienne’s desk while thoroughly engrossed in his second reading of _Oaths to Keep: A History of Westerosi Treaties and Alliances_ , looked up.

“Where?” Jaime asked, peeking over the top of his glasses.

Brienne pressed her palm against the globe. The lands, oceans, and lines of longitude and latitude were all coloured in various shades of tan and bronze, like sand that had been kissed by the sun in one place and untouched in another. Perched in its polished wooden frame, the globe held a place of honour in her study, only steps away from her desk when she needed it to plan another adventure. 

“Anywhere,” she replied with a lift of her brow. “We haven’t gone on a trip in a while.” If one could consider being back for a month a prolonged period of time; to Brienne it felt like an eon that left her eager to set foot in a new place. The sprawling mansion bought by their inaugural discovery seemed almost a waste given how little time they spent in it. Between the recurring expeditions to the Valyrian plains and the never-ending summons to conferences in King’s Landing, Sunspear, and Highgarden, it was a wonder that their house didn’t resemble one of the relics they’d discovered on their many travels. 

Jaime picked up a bookmark from her desk and slotted between the pages he’d had open. He closed the book and, with a soft flick of his wrist, tossed it onto her desk. 

“What about Highgarden, where we had that dinner under the canopy of roses?”

Brienne remembered the dinner: it had been a quiet meal nestled under a ceiling of thousands of roses. She had counted at least a dozen different colours, everything from ruby red to bright canary yellow to a deep indigo. The scent of the roses had been so strong she'd sworn that half her food tasted of the flowers. She wrinkled her nose. 

“Somewhere else,” she said, moving the globe on its axis with a firm nudge. 

Jaime pushed his chair back and moved to join her at the globe. He stopped its spin with a single touch of his hand.

“What about Dorne? You love the water gardens.” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Brienne recalled their last time at Dorne, when they'd been alone and Jaime had dragged her into a pool and kissed her silly before pulling them both into a secluded corner and…

A warm flush bloomed in her cheeks. Yes, Dorne was certainly an option, if she wanted to revisit a place.

“Dorne is lovely,” Brienne said, pushing the globe so it began to slip under Jaime’s fingertips, “But I was thinking we should go somewhere new.”

Jaime moved towards her, his fingers skimming across the globe. He leaned against it, angling himself so that his body was inches from hers. “Where did you have in mind?” he asked in a low tone.

The woody musk of his cologne rolled over Brienne, spreading heat across her chest and down to her fingertips. She knew if she looked at him in that moment any thought of their potential trip would be forgotten. A low moan rose in her throat and she barely managed to swallow it into a quiet hum. 

“Somewhere warm,” she said finally. She kept her eyes fixed on the globe; she wouldn’t let him tempt her away just yet.

Jaime slid closer to her, pressing his body so that his front was flush against her side and his hand was pressed against her lower back. His other hand had stopped inches from hers on the globe. 

She could feel his face near her ear, and when he spoke, his breath fell like a hot wave over her skin. Even after so many years, she still felt a delightful rush when he got close to her.

“Is that the only thing you’re looking for?" he asked. 

Brienne turned so that her hip was braced against the globe, her palm still flush against it, and met Jaime’s eyes. The green in his eyes was flecked with sparks of amber, and his pupils had bloomed open. His lips were parted slightly, and his Addam’s apple bobbed beneath the skin of his throat. 

Brienne trailed the fingers of her free hand along the buttons of his shirt. “I was thinking somewhere that _doesn’t_ require clothes.”

Jaime moved swiftly, pinning her with her back against the globe and his body flush with hers. The wooden ring surrounding the globe dug into the backs of her thighs. A bold, but not unexpected, play. 

“What about here?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. As a rule, she rarely ceded power to others, but Jaime made an irresistible argument. She ran her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “I think I can make do with here,” she said. 

Jaime immediately pressed his lips to hers, taking her bottom lip between his and pulling gently. Brienne let her hands drift from his neck to his open suit jacket and pushed it back so that it rolled off Jaime’s shoulders. He broke the kiss only to shuck the rest of the jacket off his arms and toss it aside. 

Brienne pulled him back in and took his lips again, running her tongue along his bottom lip in smooth, firm strokes. His lips parted and granted her access, his tongue meeting hers in equal measure. Where she had once withdrawn from vulnerability, she now opened herself to it, welcoming the warmth of Jaime’s presence and the security she had grown accustomed to. Jaime’s hands moved to the skirt of her dress and rucked it up towards her hips, leaving her legs open to the air. She wrapped one of them around Jaime’s hips, attempting to balance her weight on the too-small wooden ring of the globe. Her left hand flattened against the globe while her right one gripped his arm. Pressed against Jaime, she felt him half-hard and wanting beneath his pants. 

_Good._

Jaime’s hands wandered across her bare skin, one hand gripping the underside of her thigh for support, while the other moved between her legs. Brienne smirked, knowing his intended path. He slipped two fingers past the hem of her underwear to touch her. Brienne groaned when he pressed his fingers against her cunt. 

He broke their kiss, his breathing coming in hot gasps. “Gods, you’re wet.” Then he kissed her again, his fingers moving against the slick skin of her cunt as she rolled her hips against his hand. His fingers brushed her entrance but didn’t press inside, no matter how much her hips encouraged him. He was making delightful motions across her clit when he swiftly pulled his fingers away. Brienne moaned in protest, frowning at him. Jaime smirked and licked both of his wet fingers clean, letting his lips pucker and slowly drag up his last finger before popping it out of his mouth. The sight left her both furious and aroused.

“You’d better be taking your cock out next if you’re going to leave me hanging like that,” she whispered. 

Jaime’s brow quirked upwards, wrinkling his forehead while his mouth curled into a devilish smile. “Oh, I think you’ll like what I have in mind,” he said as he flicked the clasp open on his belt buckle. He dropped his hand from under her thigh. “Unfortunately, I need both hands for this,” he said. 

Brienne lowered her leg as Jaime stepped back to undo the rest of his belt. While he fiddled with his clothing, Brienne slipped a hand under her dress and ran her thumb beneath the waistline of her underwear. She could leave them, for now, but she enjoyed the cool air on her skin, and she wanted to feel more of it. Jaime always did seem to resent that extra piece of fabric anyway. She parted her legs, and with a firm tug, sent her underwear sliding down her legs. She kicked the black fabric off her feet and shoved it under the globe as she heard the swift unzipping of Jaime’s pants.

He was naked from his hips to his knees, his pants and briefs shoved down his thighs as far as they could go. The bottom of his white button-down swayed loosely over his skin. His cock, hard and flushed with want, stood proudly amidst curls of golden hair. 

It took every ounce of composure left in Brienne’s body for her to stifle the primal moan that rose in her throat. Instead, she uttered in the lowest tone she had ever heard from herself: “Get over here.”

She didn’t see the steps he took to reach her, only felt him crush her against the globe and nearly tip it over. Brienne pushed back, letting the globe settle back in position. Jaime’s mouth was insistent against hers, and she parted his lips with her tongue as he roughly grabbed her leg and lifted it to wrap around his waist. His other hand slid between her legs, pressing directly against her cunt.

Jaime broke their kiss with a chuckle. “You got rid of something,” he teased.

Brienne smirked. “They were in the way.”

Jaime leaned forward, pressing his hand against the globe until their bodies were nearly flush, and kissed her again. Their mouths moved feverishly against each other, lips and tongues battling while Brienne’s hands wandered down Jaime’s back. His grip on her thigh grew stronger; Brienne imagined she would find marks there later. She pressed her calf into his back, encouraging him again. She felt his cock press against her, agonizingly close to her entrance. She changed the angle of her hips, and felt Jaime do the same, and then he slipped inside her. 

He was hot as forged iron, stroking over places within her that sent a flurry of pleasure racing through her veins. As he pushed in further, she felt herself stretch around him. Once he was settled to the hilt, he kissed her neck. “Alright?” he asked.

“Mmm, better than alright,” she moaned. 

Jaime chuckled and pressed a series of kisses down her neck. “Good,” he said. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her collarbone as he started to move inside her. He started with shallow strokes, and his kisses were gentle and tender. “Faster,” Brienne muttered, “harder.”

Jaime grunted and snapped his hips against her, their bodies slapping together on each thrust as his cock slid against the most sensitive places inside her. She felt the firm pressure of his teeth against her collarbone as his lips closed around the skin, marking her. His hand trailed up her thigh to cup her ass and he buried his face in her neck. His hips continued their firm, deep strokes as Brienne leaned back against the globe. If not for the sounds of Jaime fucking her, she could have sworn there was a hiss as the cool, polished surface met her hot skin.

A low, almost strangled cry wrestled its way out of Jaime’s throat. Brienne looked up at his face and a moment later he stopped, falling against her. Confusion and disappointment washed over her. She pushed Jaime’s hair out of his eyes and cupped his face with her hands. 

“Did you-?”

Jaime shook his head vigorously. “No. Knees gave out.”

“Ah,” Brienne replied. The reminders of age were slowly creeping into their lives, and this time it had happened to wander into one of the most intimate parts of it. 

“We can use the desk,” Jaime offered. With a shrug he added, “Should be sturdy enough.”

Brienne smirked. “I suppose we’ll find out.” She pushed him back and he slipped out of her. She braced her hands on the wooden frame and stood from the globe. She kept her hand on his chest as she met his eyes. The green of his irises had shrunk to a thin band around his pupils. “Take off the rest of your clothes,” she said. Her eyes drifted down past his chest and hips to his cock. It bobbed slightly, the skin shiny and slick with her wetness. Brienne wet her upper lip with her tongue. Jaime made a sound that was something between a sigh and a moan. She looked back to his face, saw his hungry expression and considered reaching for his cock, but resisted. Better to let him wait. 

She pushed him back, enough that he had to take a step to steady himself. “Pants off. Now.” Brienne turned and marched towards her desk, leaving Jaime to fiddle with his pant legs. She paused in front of the desk, running a hand over the smooth chestnut wood. She’d had the desk for the past ten years, and it had been through a great deal with her. Yet, if tonight was any indication, she was still finding ways to christen it. 

Brienne snuck a look at Jaime over her shoulder. His back was to her, which sadly hid his face and cock, but provided a glorious view of his ass in the lamplight. Her fingers found the hem of her dress and bunched the fabric in her hands. She lifted the dress up and swiftly pulled it over her head, leaving her skin bare. She settled herself on the edge of her desk, one leg crossed over the other with her left hand braced against the polished wood. 

For a few moments, Jaime remained blissfully unaware as he tugged his pants down to his ankles. When he’d finally shucked them off and tossed them aside, he glanced towards the desk and saw her. His entire range of motions stuttered to a halt when he saw her perched on the desk. 

Brienne raised her chin in his direction. “Come here.”

Jaime obeyed immediately. 

He was steps from the desk when Brienne uncrossed her legs and hopped down. Jaime stopped, confusion muddling his face. Brienne encouraged him closer with a single motion of her finger, and Jaime slowly strolled forward. Her hand met his chest and slipped up to rest against his clavicle. 

“You still have your shirt on,” Brienne noted. 

Jaime fixed her with a playful look. “Is that a problem?”

A wicked smile emerged on Brienne’s lips as she hooked her fingers on the buttoned collar of Jaime’s shirt. “Not for long.” She moved her other hand to grip the opposite side of his shirt and yanked, ripping the shirt open. A flurry of buttons scattered through the room with a symphony of pinging sounds.

Jaime’s eyes went wide and his mouth went slack.

“I liked this shirt!” he exclaimed.

“We’ll get you another one,” Brienne replied. “Now take it off and come here.”

Jaime slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, finally tossing it to some long-forgotten corner of the room. The warm firelight danced along the toned lines of his body, from the broad plains of his chest to the thick cords of his thighs. Every part of him was illuminated gloriously, and Brienne wanted to taste every inch. 

“Lay down on the desk,” she said.

Jaime’s expression brightened as he realized her intent. “Gladly,” he said as he lifted himself onto the desk. He leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows. His cock lay flat against his taut stomach. Brienne traced the smooth curve of his hip with her hand, following it to the muscles of his stomach and up to his chest. She found his eyes again, still dark with arousal.

“You know, it’s funny,” Jaime whispered, “I don’t think we’ve ever fucked on this desk before.”

Brienne placed a finger against his lips, still warm from his breath. “Be quiet now.”

Jaime nodded.

Brienne kissed Jaime’s chest next to her resting hand, and moved downward. Where she moved her hand, her lips quickly followed to replace it as she left open-mouthed kisses down the length of his body. He gasped when her lips closed around one of his nipples, gently pulling the pebbled flesh between her teeth. When her lips brushed over his stomach, Jaime inhaled sharply, his muscles stretching over the bridge of his ribs. She paused for a moment then, in part to let him gather himself, and to admire the sight of him. The flush in his cheeks had also started to trail down his neck. Fine beads of sweat dotted his forehead beneath the rumpled mess of his hair. His chest rose like a wave, falling again with the tide of his breath as he exhaled. 

“Ready?” she asked, rubbing her palm over the skin of his abdomen. 

He gave her a single nod and whispered, “Yes.”

She wrapped her hand around his stiff cock and brought her lips over the tip. Jaime released a low, rumbling moan that hummed through his entire body as she took him in her mouth. The warm flesh was heavy against her tongue, and his musky scent was mixed with the slight tang of herself, still lingering on his skin from before. She slid her lips down his length, her hand holding the base of him, before sliding back up and using her hand to slick the rest of him. His cock twitched in her mouth. She tightened her hand around the base of his cock, willing him to last longer. Jaime gasped when she swirled her tongue over his tip, his thighs closing together. Brienne used her free hand to pin one of them to the desk. She stroked the taut muscle of his inner thigh and let his cock fall from her lips. “Stay,” she said. 

Jaime reached down and wrapped his hand around her wrist. “Brienne, please. This will be over far too soon if you keep doing that.”

She kept her hand wrapped around him, tightening the grip of her thumb and pointer finger. “Oh? Did you have something else in mind?”

Jaime looked at her through half-lidded eyes. “Let me taste you.”

A new wave of arousal rushed straight between her legs. Brienne inhaled sharply and resisted the urge to press her thighs together. She let go of his cock. 

Jaime rose off the desk instantly, gathering her in his arms and lifting her onto the desk. He slotted himself beneath her knees and against the desk, his own knees flat against the carpet, and dove into her cunt. 

She gripped the edge of the desk like it was the last tether to the world. Jaime moved his tongue over her cunt, circling her clit before drawing it into his mouth and sucking it. Brienne arched and moaned, grateful in that moment that they were the only ones in the house. Jaime’s lips gripped her tightly; Brienne felt as if her entire body was being pulled to a single point. Her hips rolled against him, and Jaime wrapped his hands around them, holding her in place. 

The pressure from his lips waned, and Brienne almost whined. She reached for his head, tangling her fingers into his golden hair to try and bring him back to that spot she still desperately needed him. 

“Do you remember our trip to Tarth?” Jaime asked, still close enough to her that she felt his hot breath skim across her skin.

Brienne relaxed her fingers in his hair. “Yes, of course. Why?”

He gently rubbed her right hip with his hand as a grin crossed his face. “Do you remember the waterfall?”

The connection flicked on in Brienne’s head like a star.

“I most certainly do,” she replied, playfulness edging into her voice.

Jaime nipped at her inner thigh. “How would you like to relive some of that tonight?”

Brienne propped herself up on her elbows so she could see him and took a moment to admire how smug he looked nestled between her thighs.

“Which part did you have in mind?”

A wicked smile crossed his lips. “How about I show you?”

Brienne already had an idea of what he was planning, and she had every intention of seeing it through, but trying to draw it out of him was half the fun. 

“Alright,” she said. “Should I move or…?”

“You can stay right where you are,” he said, planting a kiss on her thigh before standing. 

He used both his hands to spread her legs further before placing his left hand on her stomach and letting his right fall between her legs. His fingers moved over her cunt in gentle strokes; she knew she was wet from how fluid his movements were. Jaime used his fingers to massage her, circling in smooth motions before pushing inside her. She could guess it was his middle and ring finger inside her; they were the ones he preferred to use. The others would be braced against her, to provide support. His fingers moved in a slow pumping motion, bumping against the spot inside her that sent sparks shooting through her veins. Sounds rolled past her lips in waves she couldn’t stop, and Jaime took them as encouragement. His fingers moved faster, stroking the spot within her as she writhed on the desk. 

A deep, swelling sensation began inside her, pushing back against Jaime’s fingers. He moved faster, eliciting slick, wet sounds from her cunt. The pressure built further, until, finally, Jaime snapped his fingers out of her and a rush of wetness surged from her body, spilling down the front of the desk and onto the carpet. 

Brienne gasped, her knuckles white from gripping the desk. Jaime slipped one of his guilty fingers between his lips and slowly sucked it clean. 

“You better not be stopping there,” Brienne warned.

Jaime removed the finger with a slight _pop_. “I’m not.”

Jaime pressed his hand back between her legs, circling his fingers over her clit and then more broadly over the rest of her cunt. She bucked her hips against his hand. He responded by slipping his fingers inside her again, moving his fingers in the same curling motion as before, building her up again until she was pushing against him. Then he popped his fingers out and let her body do the rest. Wetness coated her thighs and dripped over the curve of her ass. A part of her didn’t want to imagine the mess they’d made of the desk and carpet; another wanted to see just what mark they had left. Brienne praised whatever part of her had paid extra for the waterproof finish. 

She gulped in large breaths of air, her lungs billowing like sails in her chest. Jaime’s hand trailed along her thigh, intent on returning to the place he’d just been.

Brienne grabbed his wrist. “Wait.”

Jaime’s eyes snapped up, and in the depths of his arousal she found only warm concern. “What’s wrong?”

Brienne shook her head. “Nothing. I just want you inside me.”

Jaime cocked his head, letting shadows spill across his handsome face. “You do realize that’s what I was just doing, right?”

Brienne scoffed. “I meant your cock, Lannister.”

Jaime raised a brow. “Oh, so now it’s my turn?”

Brienne bit her lip. “You had a turn before.”

Jaime used both hands to stroke her thighs, smoothing his hands over the skin of her legs and up to her hips. “That was before my knees so rudely interrupted our fun,” he intoned. He wrapped his hands around her sides, but didn’t move her. When he looked at her, he seemed huge and looming, his stance oozing power.

“Tell me how much you want me,” Jaime whispered. He licked his lips. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

“As if you don’t already know,” Brienne replied, moving her hands to rest on his. 

“I want to hear you say it,” Jaime said.

Brienne tipped her head, giving him a quizzical look but also exposing her neck to him. “And if I don’t?”

“Then I’m not fucking you,” he answered.

“Oh? You’d really deny yourself that?”

His expression wavered. “Yes.”

Brienne smirked. Two players made a game, and she had the winning move in her corner. “I want you to fuck me until I scream your name loud enough for the rest of the world to hear.”

“Mmm, much better,” Jaime said. He gripped her legs and pulled her to the edge of the desk, gently parting her legs and setting her calves on his shoulders. One of his hands drifted low, and with a single, firm thrust, he was inside her. 

Brienne gasped at the fullness. The entire length of Jaime’s cock was inside her, hot, pulsing and hard and it was the best fucking thing in the world. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” she whispered.

“Gods, so do you,” Jaime answered. He pulled back slowly, not enough to slip out of her, but enough that she felt the thrust he made a moment later. He rolled his hips against her, thrusting his cock deep into her cunt. 

“Oh _fuck_ that’s good,” Brienne moaned. She reached behind her to grip the further edge of the desk with her hands. “Harder, _harder,_ ” she pleaded. 

Jaime obliged. His hips moved fervently, thrusting his cock into her rapidly again and again as Brienne let out a long, loud moan. A wave was rising within her, pulling her towards the blissful crest with every movement of Jaime’s hips. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jaime’s fingers slip between her legs, and a moment later the most delicious sensations circled her clit. Her back arched and she moaned again, begging Jaime for more. 

The crest loomed before her, and Brienne let it take her, plunging into an ocean of pleasure as her body spasmed and she screamed Jaime’s name. His thrusts became frantic, bordering on erratic as he pounded her cunt. The sound of their slick skin meeting filled the room, and after a few more thrusts, Jaime buried his cock inside her and shouted out Brienne’s name as his hot release filled her. 

Panting and still inside her, he collapsed on top of her. His sweaty hair stuck to her chest, and Brienne combed her fingers through it as Jaime, bleary-eyed, looked up at her.

“Fuck me, that was good,” he whispered.

She kissed his forehead. “It was very good.”

A shrill _rrrrring_ interrupted the moment of bliss. Brienne turned her neck and saw the phone on her desk rumbling in its stand. A relic of decades long past, the phone rested on a stand above the clunky dial pad that Jaime had once dubbed “arcane.” With one hand, Brienne held a finger over her lips to quiet Jaime, and with the other picked up the phone. 

“Hello?”

_“Good evening, Dr. Tarth. This is Dr. Aemon Targaryen from the Westerosi Natural History museum. I’m sorry for disturbing you at this late hour, but I have something here that I believe you and Dr. Lannister should see.”_

A jolt of curiosity hummed to life inside her, overriding any fatigue she’d felt moments ago.

“We’ll be right there,” she replied, and hung up the phone. 

Jaime’s expression was twisted in puzzlement. “What do you mean, we’ll be right there? Why do they need us now and why both of us?”

“I didn’t ask,” Brienne replied, slightly incredulous. “Either way, we need to get a move on.”

Jaime smiled deviously. “I would love to, but I’m afraid I’m a bit… _immersed_ in something at the moment.”

Brienne then realized just how _connected_ they still were. “And by getting a move on I meant you should start by moving _out_ of me.”

Jaime laughed, pushing himself off of Brienne and slipping out of her. As he turned away from the desk, Brienne caught a glimpse of the sheen of wetness coating his abdomen and cursed the new flame of arousal that bloomed within her. There would be time for that later. 

Brienne lowered herself off the desk and knelt to retrieve her dress from the floor. She slipped the black fabric over her head and shimmied the garment down her body. A low sigh from across the room caught her attention, and she found Jaime gazing longingly at his ruined shirt.

“We’ll get you another one, I promise,” she said. “And I won’t rip the buttons off the next one.”

Jaime smirked. “Oh, I don’t mind you doing that, just maybe warn me so I can put on a different shirt next time.”

Brienne plucked her underwear off the floor and slid back into them. “I’ll do my best.”

“So, I guess this means the trip is off?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne, halfway through the door of the library, peeked back over her shoulder. “Oh no, darling, I think it’s just beginning.” 


End file.
